


Haven't Met You

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: Dean's solo vamp hunt wasn't going as well as he had hoped.Internal dialogue italicized





	Haven't Met You

**Author's Note:**

> I turned this hauntingly hopeful song into a piece a bit more angsty. I wove the lyrics into the story and chose not to bold them. See if you can spot them. Song prompt; The Civil Wars 'To Whom it May Concern'

The squish of blade through flesh broke the stillness. Decapitated bodies slumped to the cold concrete. The world relieved of two more bloodsuckers. 

“Where the hell is she?” Dean continued his search. 

******

His earlier vamp nest stake out had been a complete bust. The locals were clueless to the disappearances. His intel had been wrong regarding the “creepy” mansion at the end of town.  
He needed to regroup, rethink this whole thing. There was no better way to get his brain flowing than by clogging yet another artery with a double bacon cheeseburger. 

Stuffing his face and rereading his notes at the local greasy spoon, he barely noticed the petite blonde who slid into the booth with him. 

“You’re a fed right? I’ve seen you in here a lot. My friend, y/n, she didn’t come home last night.” At his blank stare, she continued. “She’s a waitress here. I’ve seen you two flirting. She always gives you pie on the house. You remember her?”

“Sure. Cause that’s not stalkerish. I’m not sure I can help.” He crammed three more fries into his mouth, hoping the girl would take the hint. 

“That’s what the local cops said too. Said I had to wait over 48 hours and that she probably just went home with someone. I was hoping she finally hooked up with you. But she wouldn’t do that without telling me. And she isn’t answering her phone.”

“I’m sure she’ll show up.” He remembered her. Of course he did. He had come here hoping to see her. And was disappointed that she hadn’t been working. He had planned to ask when her shift ended and maybe she’d get a drink with him. 

“But see, people keep disappearing. That’s why your here, right? And there are these guys. They’re new in town. Seem pretty shady. I’ve seen them hanging around here, messing with her. Like serious unwanted attention. And Duke, my brother, was in here last night, said they were here again.” She suddenly leaned over the table to whisper, “I think they took her.” 

Interest piqued, Dean set his burger down. “You know where these guys live?”

Eyes bright, she nodded furiously, “There’s an old mansion on the outskirts of town, real creepy horror movie type place.”

Yeah, he knew the place. Garish in its obviousness, but completely empty. A dead end. 

“Do you know anything else about them? Do these guys have a regular hang out?”

***

Apparently, blondie was more useful than he had hoped. There was a decommissioned fire station, right smack in the center of town. It was sanctioned to be demolished soon. Dean never even thought to look there. These vamps were clever, hiding in plain sight, the mansion a decoy. 

He didn’t hesitate. Entering the dilapidated building in broad daylight, swaggering in through the front door. Time was not on his side. He may have already been too late. 

The first attack came before the door had swung closed behind him. Two scraggly males, dressed like frat boys; they were no match for Dean’s skills. He wondered vaguely if they were newly turned. 

The squelch of bodies dropping was louder than expected in the otherwise silent building. Dean moved quickly down a dark corridor. A bare metal skeletal staircase wound its way up through the floors. Echoing footfalls beckoned him up. 

The squish of blade through flesh broke the stillness. Decapitated bodies slumped to the cold concrete. The world relieved of two more bloodsuckers. A third too shocked to react. 

“Where the hell is the waitress?” Dean demanded, machete dripping. 

A trembling hand pointing to a door his only answer. The owner swiftly relieved of his head. Fearing the inevitable, Dean barged through the locked door.

At last. Strung up by her wrists in the dark center of the room, head hung low, blood dripping. Shallow breaths were the only sign of life. 

_Please. Someone. Anyone. Help me. How long will you make me wait? I don't know how much more I can take. ___

____

____

Feeling warm hands on her face, she knew he had come. “I’m going to get you out of here.” She felt the last of her strength leave her body.

_I saw you again. We keep bumping into each other. I saw you looking too. I wanted to say hello. But I missed you. You seem so lonely. So sad. I wanted to make you smile. But I haven't met you. Oh but I want to, how I do. Slowly counting down the days 'til I finally know your name. Thinking of you gave me hope. Hope that I might survive. Why are you so far from me? In my arms is where you ought to be. ___

____

____

 

Removing the restraints, Dean lowered her lifeless body to the floor. Mindful of injuries and the blood soaked floor. “I’ve got you. You’re safe now.”

_I knew you’d come. Oh, the way your hand feels round my waist. I need to hear the way you laugh. I can’t live without knowing the way your kisses taste. I missed you, but I haven't met you. ___

____

____

With a stuttered hitch her breathing stopped. “Come on Dammit! Breathe!”

_Dear, whoever you might be, I'm still waiting patiently. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all.


End file.
